


A Way to Stop the Apocalypse

by accol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Self-cest, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural drabbles.  Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Lucifer/Dean, Lucifer’s got a surprise for Dean in the form of a pair of pink lace panties_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean says, seriously tempted to roll his eyes at the pink scrap of fabric hanging from Lucifer’s fingertip.  

“I never kid, Dean.  You know that,” Lucifer replied with his slow smirk.  “Tonight, however, these aren’t for you.”

Dean’s eyes went wide as Lucifer slid the panties onto himself, the lace straining around his cock, dark blond curls spilling over the low waistband.  Lucifer spun in a slow circle so Dean could see how the tight back seam of the lingerie had slid into the cleft of his ass making the panties a second skin — a friggin’ weird as hell second skin, and one that had Dean’s cock throbbing in his jeans — and he looked at Dean over his shoulder as he popped his hip.  

“Or perhaps they really are for you,” Lucifer said, and he climbed onto the bed, rubbing and squeezing his cock through the thin lace as Dean watched a wet spot darken them to a deep red.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Lucifer/Everyone, gangbang as a way to stop the apocalypse_

It was Sam’s fucked up idea; Dean was sure it had something to do with him consuming the Exxon Valdez-full of demon blood over the last month. Fried his brain… maybe that was exactly the right words, too, since the idea was for everyone to heat up Lucifer’s cold by fucking him into exhaustion. Dean had his turn, sliding into Lucifer’s hole, pushing through Sam’s and Chuck’s and god knows who else’s spunk at this point; Lucifer had taken all of them eagerly, like he knew none of it was going to matter and he’d get a good fuck in the process. But Dean knew the signs, he could see the cracks forming… hell, Dean could feel the cracks forming as Lucifer’s skin warmed to his touch. Angel after angel coated him with their come, pushing it into his mouth, fucking into his hands, but it was Dean’s cock that Lucifer’s ass clenched around when he finally gave into the ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: revenge, dubcon.

_Anonymous asked: Soulless!Sam/Lucifer, soulless!Sam has no qualms about pinning the devil down and taking what he wants_

“How does it feel?”  Sam smiled, sadistic glee in his eyes as he thrust deep inside Lucifer’s hole.  “Hm?  How does it feel to be on the receiving end after all of those times?”

Lucifer’s eyelids fluttered closed as his eyes rolled back, groaning incoherently that  yes, yes he wanted Sam to take his payment this way.

“Open your eyes,” Sam growled.  “Look at me while I take this from you.”  He palmed Lucifer’s forehead, pulling at one eyelid with a thumb as he continued his brutally deep strokes.  

But Lucifer’s eyes refused to focus; the pain and pleasure had swept together and obliterated all other senses in their wake.  All Lucifer could make out in the blur was the flash of Sam’s teeth, his cold grin joyless as he claimed Lucifer, taking him like he’d been taken during the endless days and nights in the cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: dubcon, mentions of past sexual assault

_Anonymous asked: Samifer, Bottom!Sam, rough sex_

Sam would never remember that this now, right here was the moment that his soul fractured, giving him some way to buffet the horrors of this place away from the tiny hope he still held for an escape.  Tonight when Lucifer threw him down into the mud and filth, bearing down on him with cold inevitability, Sam rocked into him, taking as good as he was getting because tonight Sam  wanted  this.  Finally he broke and gave into his lust, letting himself feel the pleasure that came along with the pain and freeing himself from the disgust as they writhed together until Lucifer’s orgasm was his own.  Once was never enough, and Lucifer bore down again and again, taking and biting and hitting until Sam was pliant beneath him… but not tonight, tonight it was Sam that took from his captor until he spilled his seed to the devil’s ground beneath them.  Tonight it was Sam’s teeth that were reddened with blood and Sam’s smile that haunted Lucifer’s memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: could be read as dubcon.

_Anonymous asked: Michael/Dean, “what will it take for you to say yes?"_

They barely knew each other — Dean and Adam — but it was still his brother’s eyes looking back at him from beneath long lashes when Michael asked, “What will it take for you to say yes to me?”  Michael drew Adam’s lower lip slowly through his teeth as he looked Dean over, hungriness apparent on his face; Dean forced himself to suppress a shudder of unintended pleasure at the caress of Michael’s gaze, at the nebulous thought of being completely taken over by an angel… this was his brother’s body, he couldn’t.

“Leave the Winchesters out of this,” Dean growled.  “Forever.  No more of us have to face futures as nothing more than some kind of sausage skin to you.”

Michael’s eyebrow rose at Dean’s creative choice of words, saying with a toothy grin and a stroke of his hand across Dean’s crotch, “Apt.  And done.”  He squeezed gently and Dean couldn’t hold back the shudder this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

_bxdcubes asked: I’d love some Supernatural/ Balthazar/Dean / Zepplin’s “The Wanton Song"_

_In the night you came, took my seed from my shaking frame_

The music thumped through the Impala’s speakers as Dean’s fingers slipped across the seat’s leather, Balthazar slamming into him until his sweat dripped to his trembling hands, sliding down his tensed knuckles in shining drops.  Dean struggled to look back over his shoulder at Balthazar’s blazing eyes to glimpse the pleasure that spread across the angel’s features as Dean lay open to him in the moonlight.  Balthazar’s cock drilled home, forcing slicks of precome from Dean’s dick onto the seat and forcing Dean to bite down to keep from screaming, to keep from losing his senses.  It was a losing battle to keep command of his body under Balthazar’s flaming touch, and the waves of pleasure rolled over him, spasming and jerking with as the ecstasy spilled through him, rolling on and on.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Castiel/John Winchester, bottom!cas, daddy!kink, the need for a father._

Cas felt the emptiness where something — or someone — should be, and he fell to his knees in front of John searching for it there; he pressed his cheek to the front of John’s pants and drew in a deep, seeking, shuddering breath.  John’s hand was warm and solid when it came to rest on Castiel’s shoulder, a single finger stroking along the side of Cas’ neck in something that felt like comfort.  

“Be stronger for me,” John said.  “You’ve got it in you.”

As John spread him open and took from him, Castiel pondered what it was he had inside of himself… was it John Winchester that would fill the emptiness or was Cas meant to find the answer on his own.  

Castiel looked up at John’s grizzled face and kind eyes, felt John’s cock pulse inside of him, and he felt like an innocent in the woods; this man could show him the way.


	8. Chapter 8

_anonymous asked: sam solo. the boy with the demon blood rarely pleasures himsellf but when he does, it’s punishing. orgasm denial & rough fingering please_

Sam could barely tell anymore what was him and what was the blood; was he getting kinkier all on his own — hell, they’d seen some weird stuff over the last couple of years and some of it stuck with a guy late into a sleepless night — or was his need for this the demon influence flowing through his veins?  He could abstain most of the time, leaving the promiscuity to his brother, but sometimes the blood told him to do things to himself (or was he just using the blood as an excuse?) and he couldn’t resist.

He shoved two fingers hard into himself dry, feeling the sharp pain and the resistance of his unlubed hole, but his mind was filled with dark, spinning thoughts of doing this where he could get caught, doing this with someone watching from the shadows, doing this but with a stranger’s dick where his fingers were.  Then he’d stop without even touching his hard cock and he’d force himself to ignore the thoughts, but only minutes would pass, sometimes only seconds before he’d have his fingers pushing into himself again, needing it and not wanting any of it (or maybe this was just Sam Winchester, fucked up all by himself).  He’d back off again, watching the bead of precome at the tip of his straining, ignored cock and he’d wish someone would see.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: soulless!Sam/Sam. Before Sam was able to defeat his soulless-self… it ruined him first._

He knew his limits and he knew exactly what the deep, dark secrets were… the things that Sam fantasized about and the things he wouldn’t quite let himself dwell upon.  His eyes were cold when he thrust inside Sam, pounding into him, twisting Sam’s nipples, slapping at his skin until it was red, calling him  _bad boy_ and meaning it.  
  
What are you supposed to do when you are inside your own head, pushing every single one of your own buttons?  Sam bit his lip until he tasted blood, struggling with his own vanity as his eyes ran down the other Sam’s perfect body to watch his cock bottoming out in his ass, stretching him wide and hitting just the right angle to make his dick leak.  He didn’t relent when Sam’s come looped across his chest, fucking into him until Sam felt the other one’s orgasm pumping into him, a too-broad smile of triumph across his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Benny/Sam, They start out fighting but end up angry-fucking. bottom sam please!_

They were evenly matched and this was going nowhere; each punch was met with another of equal strength, and every angry word had an answering curse… most of them having to do with Dean.

Sam had Benny by the front of his shirt, yanking him close enough for his hot breath to flood Benny’s space.  “You deserve to be ganked, regardless of whether you got Dean out of purgatory,” Sam growled.

But then Benny’s sea-salt lips were on his, beard coarse against his mouth as Benny forced his way inside, one huge hand squeezing Sam’s ready dick through his jeans.  “And you, Sammy, deserved to be fucked, regardless of whether you’re Dean’s little bitty brother.”

“You aren’t  man  enough,” Sam challenged, but Benny proved him wrong, more than once painting the ground with Sam’s orgasm.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: DeanxBenny | Phone sex_

Heavy breathing was all that came over the line for a few, then Benny drawled, “Fuck, I want to be able to see ya. Tell me what ya doin’.”

Dean had the phone jammed between his cheek and his shoulder while he jacked himself with one hand and pushed a spit-wet finger into himself with the other.  “What do you think I’m doing?  Putting both hands to good use,” he replied, gasping as he managed to curve his finger to the right spot.  “Fuck.  What’re you doing?”

“Heh,” Benny chuckled low and dark, his voice sounding like the rumble of sex.  “I think I’m fucking you slow like.  And we got all night long.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed right before the phone fell to the pillow; he pulled his knees up and pushed deep, coming to the muffled sound of Benny’s groan.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Sam/Adam, Adam’s pretty good at deepthroating._

When you’re on the run from an archangel that wants to wear you like a sleeping bag and Lucifer himself who’d obliterate you with a snap of his fingers, there isn’t much time for anything; sleeping, eating… everything goes by the wayside.  Adam knew they were going to get caught eventually, there was no way this was ending well, it was only a matter of time and the itch to do the things he’d always wanted to try just added to the sleepless nights.  

Sam woke up when Adam started unzipping him in the back seat of the car, jerking awake and trying to scoot back when Adam pulled his cock out; but Sam was hard in seconds, filling Adam’s mouth and pushing deeper with an almost silent sigh.  His taste made Adam’s saliva flow — musk and salt — and he took Sam to the back of his throat, cutting off his air and wondering if this would be what being taken over mind and body would feel like, suffocating and warm as he let his body be used.  Adam caught a breath as Sam’s body shivered with pleasure, and then he swallowed him down again, never feeling the urge to gag even with Sam’s dick down his throat… he had to wonder if that meant he really was destined to be Michael’s vessel, maybe he was born for this.  


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: ash/andy - any kink_

“I usually don’t do this, but would you mind if I sorta, like, greased the way?”  Andy wiggled his fingers near his temple.

“What?  You think ‘cause I got this haircut that I ain’t had a dick in my ass before?  You ain’t gotta do none of that mind control shit on me,” Ash grinned over his Coors.  “Come on, my little padawan… oh, you think I haven’t seen your dork-ass van?  Ash sees everything.”

Andy pushed with his mind — just a little, hardly at all — and Ash had him thrown down on the bare mattress in the corner, spitting on his hand and pushing a finger inside Andy’s hole.  

But Ash knew what was going on; he slid on a condom and drizzled lube on Andy’s ass.  “I don’t usually do the fuckin’, but it ain’t like it’s a chore,” he said, thrusting in hard, still wearing his stained trucker hat and a flannel.


End file.
